<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Property of Rhys CEO of Atlas by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191990">Property of Rhys CEO of Atlas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, FTM Reader, M/M, Rhys is called Mommy, Top Rhys, bottom reader, collaring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys tries something new and finds he likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys (Borderlands)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Property of Rhys CEO of Atlas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An answer for a request on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t been very long since you and Rhys had had a long discussion about moving into a deeper relationship. You couldn’t help but smile as you shyly told Rhys about your fantasy. He listened closely, only talking to ask clarifying questions. When you were done, there was silence and you began to wonder if you’d weirded him out.</p><p>“Would you… Like to do that?” he asked. “I could… I could be your Mommy?”</p><p>You met his eyes and saw how genuine he was. You nodded. And that was that. You two had flushed out the rules and roles and boundaries. It was exciting, tingling through you with anticipation. You couldn’t wait until Rhys gave the green light to begin.</p><p>“Baby,” Rhys called to you one day from across the house. “Mommy wants you to come here.” It sounded a little awkward coming from Rhys, but he managed to sound commanding enough that your heart skipped.</p><p>You smiled wide and immediately went to him, kneeling down at the couch where he sat with one leg over the other. “Yes, Mommy?” the words tasted sweet on your tongue.</p><p>“I bought you a gift.” He produced a small bag and handed it to you. “You can open it.”</p><p>You did so, almost shouting in excitement as your fingers clasped around the fine leather. Your smile widened completely and you pulled out a collar. On a gold plaque read “Property of Rhys CEO of Atlas.”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, but I liked this one, so…” He trailed off, losing some of the command he’d had.</p><p>“I love it,” you said. You smiled up at him. “Will you please put it on, Mommy?”</p><p>Rhys’ eyes stared at you, cheeks flushing. “Oh, fuck that’s hot. Okay… Okay, I get it now…” He curled his finger up for you to lean over his lap. He wrapped the collar around you, locking it so you could feel it, but it wouldn’t chafe. “Come here,” he whispered, patting his thighs.</p><p>You straddled him and he kissed you, hard and demanding. His hands kneaded your ass, grinding into you.</p><p>You mewled, mouthing his neck. “Mommy… Please, I need you.”</p><p>Rhys laughed, taking hold of your chin to make you look at him. “Of course you do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>